Hogwarts Memories
by Ameena Raynor
Summary: This is just memories that Ron and Hermione have from thier last three years at Hogwarts. Each chapter is a different memory. Please Read and Review!(PG for what I may do)


AN- This story is about the memories that Ron and Hermione have from their 5th, 6th, and 7th years.  Each chapter will be a different memory. Some will be happy, like this one, and some will be incredibly shocking (but you'll get that chapter later). I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated (hint hint) but please flame me only if you feel you must. Now, on with the story.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked across the grounds of Hogwarts, hand in hand.  The events of the last few years, their last ones at Hogwarts, replayed over and over in their minds.  The gold ring, decorated with elaborate diamonds and emeralds sat awkwardly on Hermione's left ring finger.  Her mind went back to the day he had proposed, which happened to be the day they graduated.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "We did it!" All of the Hogwarts seventh years shouted as they threw their pointed wizard hats up in the air.

            "Now that our fantastic ceremony is complete," smiled Dumbledore, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, "I believe we have an even better feast to get to." He stood up, motioning for the crowd to do so as well. With a wave of his hands, the chairs that had been in place for the commencement were replaced with the four house tables, each with enough place settings for the former seventh years and their families. Dumbledore took his seat once more and again, everyone else followed suit.  

            The feast was better than any they had ever had at Hogwarts.  Everyone enjoyed the turkey and dressing, sweet potato casserole (an, but not with marshmallows but with brown sugar!), and other delicious foods.  Halfway through the main course, Ron leaned over and said something to his mother, who nodded and gave him an encouraging smile.

            "I'll be right back, love." He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, stood up, and walked up to the head table.  Hermione saw him deep in whispered conversation with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

            "What is he up to?" Hermione asked Harry, who was across from her sitting next to Sirius.

            "Dunno…" Harry said, but his face betrayed him.  Hermione didn't have a chance to force it out of him, because Ron appeared next to her a moment later.

            "What did Dumbledore want?" She asked him.

            "Oh, nothing, he just wanted to congratulate me on my new job at the ministry."

            "Yes. It was a stroke of luck actually.  I'm going to be—" 

            He didn't finish.  Harry had kicked him under the table and gave a pointed to Ron.  Hermione noticed that Ron had turned as pale as Malfoy.  She couldn't help but think that everyone was acting very oddly.  Ron looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded, and Ron nodded in return.  

            "While we finish our final dinner here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, "One of our students, or shall I say, former students, has an announcement to make. Mr. Weasley?"

            Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. He stood up, still pale and shaken, and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Thank you headmaster.  First I would like to congratulate all of my class mates. We finally made it!"

            Fred Weasley groaned. "Oh, come off it Ron! We already sat through two hours of that!"

            "Sorry." Ron replied, glaring at him. "Anyway. But now that we are adults, its time to make adult decisions.

            "When I was in fourth year, I fell in love.  When I finally realized that, I tried to fight it.  But as everyone knows, love can not be beat or ignored.  I finally got the courage to tell this wonderful woman how I felt at the end of fifth year, and Hermione has been with me ever since."

            Hermione blushed as everyone stared at her with a smile on their face.

            "I made a big decision, an adult decision a few weeks ago. Today, I hope that Hermione will make that decision with me."

            He took something out of his robes. Hermione gasped as he kneeled and asked, "Hermione Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

            The crowd was silent as they waited for Hermione to answer.  It took her a full minute to recover. When she did, she pulled Ron back up to a standing position, and kissed him. The Great Hall erupted into applause.

            "Yes," She whispered. "Did you ever think for a moment I wouldn't?"


End file.
